


Resonance of the Soul

by spellbinder



Category: Soul Eater, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellbinder/pseuds/spellbinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Free, Crona ,Eruka,Kid, Liz, and Patti, along with a new weapon/miester team are sent to Happy Harbor to hunt Klarion the Witch boy's soul and his associate. But when the Young Justice team meets them, Batman isn't so friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.

"I'm sending you on a mission outside Death City. We have received reading of two very powerful witches in a place called Happy Harbor, Maine." Death said. " I will send the Death Scythe, Soul and you, Maka, along with Black Star and Kidd, Liz, Patty ,Crona ,Eruka and Free. As witches will help track down witches. The witch queen has decided that these witches must die, as they have also committed crimes against Mabaa-sama as well. Are you ready?" Lord Death asked.

"Yes Lord Death i will assemble the team." Maka said, bowing

"Yes, but i am sending a new team with you. They are new to the academy but are very powerful. Their names are Gray and Silver. When you meet them their names will make sense. The reason i am sending them with you is because the miester, Silver, is special. He has a purification wavelength. It purifies all evil, cleanses all sins, permanently. He can turn a kishin egg soul back into a human soul. It is similar to your Exorcism wavelength but it is much more flexible. Instead of destroying evil, he purifies it. But if a soul is completely corrupt he destroys it, completely. His weapon, Gray, is also special. He possesses more than one weapon form, a scythe and a sword. I want you to get the teams together and meet them. Silver is very gentle boy, but he is also a wizard." Death says.

"A wizard?!" Maka asks.

"Yes, he utilizes very special kinds of magic called Ice Dragon Slayer, and Ice God slayer Magic. This magic has the potential to kill dragons and gods. But this magic was taught to him by the dragon Khioneus, so it is very powerful. Because he was raised by dragons he was shunned by witches, seeing as most witches are female . He is not very accustomed to human culture. So try to prevent him from killing Black Star, because you know Black Star will goad him." Death asks.

"Of course." Maka says, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Maka?" Death says.

"Yes?" Maka replies.

"Meet them at the nearby park at the by the angel fountain, after that bond with them as you must trust them. You will leave tomorrow afternoon. And thank you Maka." Death says.

"Anytime," Maka says with a smile before leaving.

"I only hope they will able to defeat two witches." Death thinks grimly. " I am glad i did not tell her about the unusual souls in the area. It would scare her."

\----------------------------------------------(Maka's POV)------------------------------------------------------

I ran down to the basketball court where Black Star was accusing Free of cheating.

"I told you no special abilities, I am the star meaning i win," Black Star shouted.

"Look kid, I am a werewolf meaning these are my natural abilities. Also who the hell says you have to win?" Free growled.

I don't have time for this. I grabbed my dictionary from my bag. " Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, CHOP!" I shouted planting the book in the center of Black Star's cranium.

"Why????" Black Star asked as he fell unconscious.

"Oh, hi Maka. What's up?" Tsubaki asked.

"We have a mission from Lord Death. Two witches were sighted in Maine. Kid,Liz, Pattie, Tsubaki, Soul, Black Star, Free, Eruka, me and a new team are to take their souls,"Maka said.

"A new team? So not cool," Soul says.

"Soul, if my father wants a new team to help us fight the witches then there is something special about them," Kid says.

"Yeah, I suppose," Soul says, clasping his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, Lord Death says we meet them in the park. After that we leave tomorrow afternoon," I say. " Are we all in agreement?"

"Yeah for me and Black Star," Tsubaki says,carrying the unconscious Black Star.

"O-o-of course," Crona mumbles.

"Count us in," The Thompson sisters say.

"It'll be fun. I hope Maine is symmetrical." Kid says.

"Cool, our first mission! Ribbit," Eruka says.

"Yeah, I'm a real man," Free says.

"Cool, we get to kill a witch, in Maine!" Soul says.

"C'mon let's get to the park." I say. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."


	2. The God of the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Silver meets their new allies. They are simply whelmed.

On the outskirts of the academy, near a fountain sat two figures.

"Hey Silver?" asked a boy no older than 16.

"Yes Gray?" The great bear of a man replied.

"I wonder, why did Lord Death choose us for this mission? We are still new here, we can barely resonate souls," i asked, despairingly.

"I honestly do not know, but he said he would send us with his best teams to hunt the witch. He said that the team needs us. For what? I don't know. But all i know is we'll be fantastic!" Silver said with a smile.

"Yeah you're right. I wonder when these teams will come? Lord Death said at around 3:00, it's 3:15." i asked

"Be patient, i know you're excited but just be patient. Wake me when they get here," Silver said, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes.

"'Kay," i said turning his attention to the fountain. It was beautifully crafted.

And I waited and waited and waited for what felt like an eternity but was only 10 minutes. Silver was snoring away at the tree. Eventually I got bored and just practiced my Soul Sense ability. I had recently discovered it and wanted to hone it. I closed my eyes and focused on the using my soul to find the souls of others. Eventually I saw flecks of multicolored light in the darkness. Light of every color. i watched in awe as the souls of the people in Death City walked about in their daily lives. i noticed a patch of particularly strong souls coming in my direction. i could tell they were obviously students at the academy. i was still observing them wondering if i should go talk to them, when suddenly one soul moved very fast. Startled, i opened his eyes and sniffed. i smelled a boy coming at me a very high speeds, i didn't have time to wake Silver had to react.

"Ya Hoo," A voice shouted from above as a fist came down on the place where I was sitting by the fountain.

"Damn," I thought as he back flipped out of the path of the fist, which created a crater in the stone tiles.

"You're fast but I, Black Star, am the biggest man you will ever see in the world," The boy said.

" Okay? But look man, I don't want trouble." I said nervously.

"Well, that's too bad. You're the one i'm looking for," Black Star said with a savage grin.

"Well, looks like diplomacy failed," I thought.

"I'm taking you in," Black Star said, taking a fighting stance.

"Keep dreaming," I said defiantly, crouching and clasping my hands to perform magic.

"Can you keep up? Am i too fast for you?" Black Star said as he darted in a circle around Gray.

"Let's not get presumptuous here. Ice Make: Floor!" I shouted, slamming my palms into the ground, instantly covering the ground in a 20 foot radius in ice.

"Whaaaaaa," Black Star shouted as he slipped and fell.

"Oh, sorry. Was i too fast for you?" I taunted.

"As if. You caught me by surprise. I didn't know you could use magic." Black Star said. " It won't happen again."

"Black Star, you idiot, wait don't attack him he's the team Lord Death sent us to find!" A girl's voice sounded out as her and a small group of people crested the hill.

"I know that Maka, that's why i attacked i wanted to know how strong they were so i could tell if they will be a burden. And it seems he has some power, not as much as me, but still some power." Black Star said turning his attention back to Gray. " Let's continue, I'm not done yet."

"i wouldn't say that," I said as i exerted my soul wavelength. i was enclosed by a large purple sphere engraved with dragons and snowflakes. " Now i will ask, are you sure you want to fight me."

"Sure, but i won't lose." Black Star said wiping the shocked look on his face.

"Well then i'll go first. Ice Dragon ROAR!!" I shouted as a tornado flecked with ice shards burst from my mouth.

"That's cool, but you have to try harder," Black Star said as he jumped to the side and leaped at me.

"Ice Dragon Crushing Fang!!" I shouted as I cloaked his hand in ice and swiped upward at Black Star, freezing him in a block of ice.

I walked up to the assembled group and held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Gray. You must be the team Lord Death was talking about," I said with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Maka." The girl who chastised Black Star said. " Let me introduce you to the team. This is Soul, Liz, Pattie, Kid, Eruka, Free, Tsubaki and Crona.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all, that's my partner over by the tree, Silver" I said with a smile, pointing to the bear of a man.

"You too. But if it is not too much trouble could you unfreeze my partner." Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, sure. I think i may have gotten a bit carried away." I said as i laughed nervously.

I walked up to the frozen chunk of ice that was Black Star, placed my hand on it and concentrated. All the ice in the immediate area steamed and slowly evaporated.

"Sorry 'bout that Tsubaki," I apologized as an unconscious Black Star fell to the floor.

"It's fine, he needs to learn he can't attack everyone," Tsubaki says kindly as she tries to wake Black Star up..

"So what's good in the hood," Soul says as he holds out his hand as he looks over the new kid.

I was a slender but muscular 16 year-old. I had snowy white hair, icy blue eyes, and cream skin. He was wearing tight, dark jeans, a black t-shirt with a blue dragon on it, with a cream cardigan over it, and gray converse all-stars.

"I have no idea what that means," I said shaking Soul's hand.

"It means " What's up?" Soul says.

"Oh," I say blushing. "Nothing really, just me and Silver waiting for you."

"Oh yeah, get Silver, Lord Death wants us to meet and get ready for the mission." Maka says.

"Sure," I say walking over to Silver, who is still asleep. "Wake up bro, they are here."

When he only groans in response, i pull out the big guns.

"Ice Dragon's Talon!!!" I shouted as i cloaked my foot in ice and kicked Silver straight up.

"Wha---" Silver gasped as he awoke as he found himself in the air and falling. He automatically kicked up to right himself and land on his feet.

"Good, you're up. Now come on, the team Lord Death was talking about is here." I said cheerily.

"Yeah but did you have to hit me," Silver complained rubbing his stomach.

"You kinda slept through me being attacked soooooo---- yeah i did." I said."

"Fine let's go." Silver said.

"Yeah, Black Star's back." Black Star said popping up. He instantly saw Silver and gave him a once over.

Silver is tall, muscular man in his mid-40s, he had shaggy white hair and accompanying goatee, he wore blue jeans, combat boots and a wife beater with a blue plaid shirt over, showing just a bit a chest hair.

"Hey you! Fight me!" Black Star said popping to attention.

"Is Black Star pickin a fight with my partner?" I said standing over him.

"Um, no, not at all," Black Star says nervously.

"SO, Maka where are we headed? Lord Death said you had some things to show me before tomorrow." I asked.

"Yes, he wants to bond. If we things get ugly and we need to perform a chain-link resonance it will be easier if we have an understanding about each other. So we're heading over to my house for dinner, i'm cooking," Maka says.

"Cool, if you need help i can cook as well," i says with a smile.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Gray's POV)

I was enjoying the walk when one of the guys, Free, leaned in and sniffed at me while we were walking to Maka's apartment.

"You smell like a lizard, bro. I saw you use ice magic and i felt a huge amount of magical power. But the style is totally different from mine." Free asked.

I replied by leaning in and taking a sniff as well, " You smell like canine, not a dog more masculine, like a wolf. As for my style of fighting it is because I'm a dragon slayer. I was taught magic by my adoptive father, the dragon, Khioneus. That's why I smell like a lizard. What about you Wolf-Boy." I said.

"Hmph. I'm a werewolf. That's why i smell like a wolf. I'm an immortal werewolf clansman." Free said.

"That's cool," I said.

"Yeah, i want us to practice a soul resonance later if your ready for it. Since we both use ice magic it should be easier to perform one." Free said with a grin.

"Sure! Hey Maka after we eat, why don't we try to resonate souls?" I asked.

"That's a good idea before we head out to Maine," Maka said with a smile.

We walked in silence as we headed into the Maka's apartment. I walked next to a girl with pink hair.

"Hi I'm Gray. What's your name?" I asked.

"I-i-i-i'm C-c-c-crona." Crona said smiling nervously.

"Nice to meet you," I said with a smile.

"Hey, Gray, here we are. This is my place," Maka shouted. " We have a spare room for you and Silver to stay in until tomorrow. Do you guys have any else besides your backpacks you guys want to take?"

"No, we have everything we own in our packs." Gray said.

"What?! That's it. Screw helping Maka cook! We are taking you guys shopping," Liz shouted as she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the shops.

"Help," I said to Silver.

"Sorry, you're on your own." Silver said with a smirk as he trailed behind.

"Fuck you," I said.

"Hey no need to be like that." Silver said.

Shopping was honestly not as bad as i thought it would be. She took us to a couple shops and bought a small suitcase full of shirts, pants and jackets for each of us, all for a very affordable price.

"Now, wasn't that fun!" Liz asked with a smile as we opened the door to Maka's apartment.

"Actually, yes, that was fun. I've never done that much shopping before." I said happily, Silver grunted in affirmation.

"Well, looks like you guys had fun," Maka said from the kitchen. " Your room is down the hall, last room."

"Thanks," I said.

Silver and I headed into our new room, and we were pleasantly surprised. It was a small but cozy room. I quickly repacked my stuff and headed back to the kitchen to help Maka, leaving Silver still in the room.

"Hey, Maka need help?" I asked.

"No, actually I'm finished. Call the others so we can eat." Maka said.

"Ok," I said as i ran down the hall to call the others to dinner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Maka that was delicious," Silver said rubbing his distended belly.

"Thanks," Maka said with a smile.

"I know! How about ice cream?" I asked standing up.

"Sure, I'm for it. But we don't have it." Soul said.

"Oh really?" I asked before i ran to the kitchen and grabbed milk, sugar, eggs and cocoa.

" What are you doing," Free asked.

"This," I said as is used my magic to swirl the ingredients into the air into an orb, then i used my ice magic to freeze it into ice cream. "There you go." I said as i lowered it into a bowl.

"Wow, you made ice cream!" Pattie shouted.

"Yeah, what would the point of having magic be if you couldn't have fun," I said, laughing.

After everyone had their fill, Maka stood up.

"C'mon guys, let's go practice." Maka said. "We'll spar at the school grounds.

We all cleaned up and washed up, then we headed towards the DWMA's sparring grounds.

"Okay, Gray, Silver. Lord Death said you have two weapon forms, a close melee form and a long-range melee form. I want to see how you good you are with each. I will spar you in Silver's scythe form, Black Star will spar in close range and Free and Eruka will see your magic. Okay?" Maka asked.

"Okay, but i am not that good," I said.

" Doesn't matter, we need to know how killed you are." Soul said before his body turned white and transformed into a scythe in Maka's hands.

" Silver, scythe mode please." I said.

"Do your best." Silver said before turning an icy blue color and transforming into a scythe in my hands.

Silver's scythe form was a long ice blue shaft engraved with dragons, topped by a snowflake. A wicked sharp curved blue blade forms at the end.

"Let's do this," Maka shouted before leaping at me.

"You can do this, just be calm. This is like a dance, just let me lead." Silver's voice rang calmly in my head.

I managed to block and counter every one of Maka's attacks. I thought I may have a chance of winning until Maka jumped back.

"You have good latent skill but let's see your soul resonance!" Maka shouted. "Or i'll hit you with mine."

"Dammit. Silver i cannot do this." I said to Silver.

" yes you can. You did it once you can do it again. I have faith in you." Silver said.

"SOUL RESONANCE!!!!!!!" Maka shouted as she started glowing.

"Soul resonance!!" I say.

I dug down to the the fire deep in my soul. I need to do this. This is what it means to be a meister!!!!!

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!" I scream.

Silver's blade glowed blue and elongated into a large crescent moon shape with a dragon spiraling up the shaft and across the blade.

"Witch Hunter," I shouted.

" SO you can use Witch Hunter? Good," Maka says. " Let;s see how much you can take. Witch hunter!"

We charge at each other and when our blades clash a huge light flared in the middle and exploded outward.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," I shouted as i flew backwards.

"Ow," Maka said as she hit the ground.

"Well that was interesting, you can resonate at a very high rate," Kid said smiling. "It rare for a new meister like you to use witch hunter."

"Thanks," I said getting up and picking up Silver.

"If your feeling up to it is our turn," Tsubaki said. " Are you ready Black Star?"

"Yes," Black Star said. "Tsubaki, Enchanted sword mode."

"Right," She said as her body glowed yellow and she turned into a pitch black katana.

"Silver, sword mode please." I asked.

"Sure," He said.

Silver's long scythe form glowed and shrunk into a katana. Silver's katana form had a dark blue handle, a silver colored tsuba shaped like a snowflake and a silver blade.

"Here. I. Come." Black Star said as he charged.

I jumped straight up in order to dodge his swipe. "Ice Dragon's swirling tail!" I said as i slashed downward and an ice spire flowed from my sword and whipped at Black Star like a tail.

I followed up with a couple slashes and jabs but he blocked all of them.

"Stop," A voice called.

"Who?" I started.

"Professor Stein." Maka said.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt but i wanted observe our new student fight. From the looks of it he's pretty good." Stein said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well, it seems that Tsubaki thinks you passed the close combat test." Black Star says begrudgingly.

"Okay our turn." Free says as he and Eruka come forward.

"Silver, disengage." I say as i release my sword.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asks when he turn back into human form.

"Yes," I say.

"Then i won't stop you," He says.

"Are you ready?" Free asks as he and Eruka stand on the other end of the field.

"Yes, do not hold back." I say.

"Okay, you asked for it." Free says. "Wolf Wolves, Wolf Wolves."

I watch in horror as Free body starts twisting and turning as his body morphs into an intimidating figure.

"Wolfman," Free says.

"Uh, Free? I think he's in shock," Eruka says as she notes my silence.

"N-n-n-n-no, it fine. Just surprised," I say, shaking it off.

"Here i come! Ice cone!!" Free says jerking his hand upwards.

I feel the ground beneath me shake and backflip out of the way as icicles as sharp as daggers thrust out of the ground.

"Ice dragon Roar!!!" I shouted as tornado with ice flecks burst from my mouth.

"Nice try, but you have to try harder," Free said as he dodged my attack and lunged at me.

"Ice Dragon's Wing Attack!!" I shouted as blue light encased my arms. Two huge tornadoes encased my arms and smashed on either side of Free. When the mist cleared Free was encased in an ice pillar.

"Free!!! Tadpole bombs" Eruka shouted, trowing black tadpoles at me.

"Ice dragon's crushing fang." I said, cloaking my hand in ice and slashing the tadpoles back at Eruka as they exploded.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," Eruka screamed as she flew back.

"Are you okay," I said running towards her.

"Yeah i'm fine," Eruka said rubbing her head.

"Sorry 'bout that when i get scared i kinda overdo it." I said apologetically.

"Well, it seems you've got quite a capable fighter on your team, but i would like to see if you can resonate souls. That will make or break your team," Stein said.

"All weapons in weapon form please," Maka called out.

"Right," Soul, Liz, Patty, Silver, and Ragnarok said.

Me, Kid, Black Star, Maka, and Crona reached up and grabbed our weapons and brandished them. Then us, eruka and Free stood in a circle.

"Is everyone ready?" Maka asked, when we nodded ascent she said," Get ready, Chain Link Resonance!!"

We were all encased in variously colored auras, then each started to tendril out towards one another and the rush was amazing. It was weird i thought i heard a piano.

"Gray stop being shy, raise your resonance rate. Show them the true power of your soul." Stein shouted.

"Okay," I said as i slowly let down my mental barriers, no sooner than i had done so did the whole vicinity become covered in ice.

"Wow, our resonance rate is stable, we did it." Maka said as the aura faded.

"It's strange i feel like i understand you guys more." I said with a smile.

"Same, that is the power of a soul resonance!" Maka said as all weapons returned to human form. "We're ready for this mission."

"You better believe it," Black Star said.

"C'mon let's go back home, we'll meet back at the Deathbucks cafe at 6:00 a.m. Then we get a bus to Maine," Kid said looking at the sunset.

"Wait, i don't understand." I said as all head turned on me and Silver. "A bus. To Maine. That half a continent."

"Yeah. Our buses are enchanted. The trip should take about an hour and half." Maka said.

"Oh, Okay." I said as we followed Maka home.

We got home and we ate dinner with some jokes and fun. But after that we retired at about 9.

"Hey Silver? Should we really be going? I'm not as powerful as some witches." I said sadly as we walked in our room.

"Relax we'll be fine," Silver said before he stripped and climbed in bed and started snoring.

"Okay, i hope you right." I said as i turned off the light and let sleep claim me.


	3. The boy who rejects fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death's team arrives in Happy Harbor without a hitch. Just kidding, it's anything but that.

(Happy Harbor)

"Hey guys, why don't have a fun day after training today? Batman hasn't given us a mission in a couple days, so since we usually don't do anything afterwards let's go to the mall." M'gann suggested as the Young Justice went towards the training room.

"That sound like fun," Aqualad said. "None of the League have visited, so it is safe to say that they are not going to come soon. I'll ask Red Tornado."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gray woke up to the sound of a a screaming banshee, actually it was just Maka screaming at Blair to get off Soul so they could get ready to Maine.

"Silver, get up we're leaving to Maine." I said tugging at his shoulder.

When his response was nothing more than rolling over the gloves were coming off.

"Maka i need some help!!" I shouted.

"Yeah what's up?" She said appearing in the doorway.

"Are you up for a double Maka Chop?" I ask pulling q very thick book from a nearby bookshelf.

"Yup," Maka said also pulling out a large book.

"DOUBLE MAKA/GRAY CHOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" We shouted as our books cleaved Silver's head.

"Huh?" Silver moaned as he sat up and stretched.

"Wow, he took the full brunt like it was nothing," Maka asked incredulously.

"Hey, What's up?" Silver asked drowsily.

"We're leaving to Maine," I say as i throw a shirt at the half-naked Silver.

After much arguing and prodding we were ready and having coffee with scones at Deathbucks. We waited for about ten minutes before Kid came with Liz, Pattie, Free, Eruka, and Crona.

"Good you guys ate, you ready to hit the road." Kid asks.

"Yup, let's get to the bus," Maka says standing up.

We walked over to the bus stop and got onto a bus bound for Happy Harbor, Maine.

"How long will this take?" I ask Maka.

"The bus is enchanted. So like an hour or two." Maka replies.

"Cool," I say pulling out a book.

"What's that?" Free asks peeking at the cover.

"My father's Grimoire. It contains all his spells he couldn't teach me. I wanted to brush up on some spells before get to Maine. Considering Klarion's reputation i may need some more advanced spells." I say.

The hours fly by as i read my father's spells. Eventually i hear the bus driver say that we've arrived.

When we get off the bus and look around. It's beautiful in Maine.

"We have reservations at a local hotel owned by the academy. It's not too far," Kid says.

We walk down the streets admiring the place. That's when we heard screams. We immediately turned and saw this person with a hockey mask and a girl with a cat mask attacking some people.

"Silver, hold this." I say, shoving my bag in his hand and i lunged at the girl with the sword.

"Leave them alone," I say as i push a man out of the way of her sword.

"Well, the worm has teeth," The girl said swinging at me with her sword.

"The one who misjudges the opponent fails," I say as i catch the sword and it starts becoming covered in ice. " Now DIE!!!"


	4. Darkness Absolute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forces of shadow, Cast Darkness Absolute!!!

"Wait, you have powers?" The girl asks shocked.

"No. Freaking. Duh," I say as i kick her in the stomach and crush her katana between my fingers.

"Cheshire." The man with the hockey mask says running to her side.

"I'm fine, sportsmaster," Cheshire says getting up.

"Oh how touching," I say sarcastically. "I don't have time for this. Forces of Shadow." I intone.

"No Gray. Don't use that spell here!" I hear Silver shout.

"Cast Darkness Absolute!!!" I shout as shadows encase my fist, i then thrust out my fist causing an unidirectional darkness that covered everything with a ghostly wail and extinguished all lights before retreating back to my hand. I looked on to see the perps lying on the floor unconscious.

"You idiot!!!" Silver shouted as he kicked me in the back.

"What was that for?" I whine from the ground.

"For casting the spell of absolute darkness!! I thought you said you could barely control a spell of absolute!!! Even then why would you use dark magic here?" Silver raged.

"Things have changed. I can control that much magic now. As for why i used dark magic? Darkness cannot defend against itself." I say.

"Well, it doesn't matter we must get to the hotel," Kidd said.

"Wow, that's amazing not even the queen witch can cast a spell of absolute like that!" Free says, impressed.

"Thanks, c'mon lets go," I say picking up my stuff as we walk down the road.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across town in a secret lair a girl in top gets hit with a case of the shivers.

"What's up Zatanna?" Kid Flash asks.

"Dark Magic. But somehow it doesn't seem evil, like benevolent darkness. Dark but not evil," Zatanna says, shugging at her explanation.

Before Kid Flash can reply Batman comes in.

"Ok team, Cheshire and Sportsmaster were sighted earlier today but when Captain Marvel went there they were already defeated. Doctor Fate sensed massive amounts of magical power and dark magic. But he seemed like he was hiding something. I want you to investigate the disturbance." Batman says.

"Of course Batman," Robin and Aqualad say.

They quickly got in the bioship and flew out to the park where Sportsmaster and Chesire still lay unconscious.

"Strange. They show almost no signs of injury." Aqualad said as he scanned the unconscious villains.

"I feel that strange magic again." Zatanna says. " Not malevolent, like a friendly shadow."

"Can you follow it? If there are more powered people we should find them." Robin says.

"I'll try, Rocket, Kid Flash can you take these two to the authorities?" Zatanna asks pointing to Cheshire and Sportsmaster.

"On it," Rocket says as she grabs Cheshire.

Zatanna closed her eyes and concentrated. After a while her eyes flew open," Found him. A hotel not far from here."

"Let's go," Superboy said.

They ran up to a fancy hotel on a busy corner. It had some creepy decor: such as skulls and the like. The weirdest was the name: Death's Embrace.

"Strange, everyone here has faint traces of that magic. It feels like death," Zatanna whispers as they sneak through the lobby.

"You guys really are stupid aren't you," A voice calls out behind them. They whirl around to see a boy with white hair with his eyes trained directly on them.

"Come on Gray we have our reservations," A group called out to him from the desk.

"No there are people here who are not from the academy. I can see their souls but there is a barrier. Not a soul protect but a sort of physical barrier. Simple spell. And they can be easily broken." The boy said.

"I'll help you," A girl with black dots on the edges of her mouth said, running up to him.

"We need to run," Artemis said.

"We can't. They obviously have some competence in magic. We can't get out in time," Zatanna said.

"Now Eruka! Soul Resonance," Gray intoned as he clasped his hands and gained an icy blue aura.

"Arithmetic magic: Magic Calculation." Eruka chanted.

"God Slayer Divine Art: Magic Negation!" Gray said as he thrust his hands and ripped apart the disguise as if it were a veil.

"Gotcha," He smirked.

"tropeleT," Zatanna desperately shouted as she and her comrades were wrapped in purple smoke and vanished.

"We really need better protection here," Maka said to the desk manager.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hideout of Mount Justice, Batman, Aquaman, Doctor Fate, Black Canary, Red Tornado,Rocket, and Kid Flash jumped back as their team-mates crashed to the ground in a swirl of purple smoke.

"What happened?" Batman demanded.

"Some new kids in town. Have Powers." Robin groaned.

"Yes i did sense new magic here. There is a myth about reapers who come to take the souls of the dead but they do not come to this realm; and they do not practice magic," Doctor Fate muses.

"Well that's only part of it. They saw right through my magic." Zatanna said.

"Then i want you investigate this hotel tomorrow. Doctor Fate and I shall be backup along with Red Tornado. Understood?" Batman said.

"Yes Batman," Aqualad says.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning as instructed the Young Justice team set off in disguise to the Death's Embrace hotel but before they could enter the group of kids from before exited the hotel and walked down the street. But as they began to trail them they noticed the boy with silver hair from before tense up. They saw him look right at them and saw his eyes flare icy blue and become slit, like a cat's.

"He noticed us," Aqualad said over the mental link to Batman.

"Then make contact." Batman said.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've got a tail." I say to the rest of the team.

"What?" Free says as he sniffs the air. " It's those kids who got in the hotel yesterday."

"If they are following us then we should probably talk to them . But be ready to battle if things get ugly." Maka says as we all nod grimly.


	5. Compel, Obedience!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit goes down!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait and poor quality i've been busy with school

"The park in two blocks we will have the confrontation there," I whisper to Maka.

"Agreed, Gray. Be ready." She whispers back.

We discreetly walked to a corner of the central park and sat by a nearby marble fountain. After about five minutes of surveying the area the strangers sat across from us.

"Why were you in the Death's Embrace hotel? Regular humans should be able to see it?" Maka asks.

"I would ask you the same thing. I sense massive amount of magical energy coming from you all. You are not ordinary humans." The girl in a magician's outfit said.

"My name is Maka Albarn and we are students of the Death Weapon Meister academy under the grim reaper, Lord Death. Our goal is to slay evil soul, kishins, and pass good souls on to the afterlife. We are hear to confiscate the soul of Klarion the Witch boy." Maka said. "This is my partner, Soul, and my team: Black Star, Tsubaki, Crona, free, eruka, Kid, Liz, Patty, silver, and gray.

"My name is Aqualad and this is my team. Robin, artemis, rocket, kid flash, zatanna, superboy and miss martian. Our mission is to protect the world." Aqualad says. "But one question: Klarion is a chaos lord. He's chaos personified, he can't be killed or contained. How do you plan to kill him?"

"That would be my part. I am a god slayer. My magic allows me to kill gods. If i manage to kill him. Chaos will take about 10,000 years to find a new vessel. The balance shifts in favor of order." I say.

"God Slayer! That magic is lost magic. It hasn't been taught in thousands of years. Where could you have learned it?" Zatanna exclaimed.

"My father, the ice dragon Khioneus. He was well versed in lost magics." I say.

"Which means your a dragon slayer?" Zatanna asks in disbelief.

"I'm surprised you noticed," I say.

"In any case we don't wish to intrude here. Can we ask for your help?" Maka asked.

"yes you can count on us." Aqualad says.

"Well, isn't that touching!" A voice sneered.

We turned in horror to see a boy in suit with black hair holding a cat.

"Who are you?" Maka asks.

"Why you already know me. Klarion the witch boy." Klarion said.

"Why couldn't you sense him Maka?" Black Star shouts.

"Um witch? hello? Soul Protect?" Maka says.

"Weapon form!!" Maka, Black Star, Kidd and i shout.

"Right," Soul, Tsubaki, Silver, Liz and patty respond as their bodies are covered in light.

"Ready?" Maka asks as we all take a fighting stance."I'd rather not stick around to get my soul confiscated," Klarion said before disappearing in cloud of red smoke.

"But don't think you get off that easily," A voice said.

We looked to see a man in a purple suit, green hair and some freaky face paint.

"Well sorry for you but i'm not losing," I say as i leap at him.


End file.
